The Last Of His Kind
by Midnightwolf21
Summary: What if Percy isn't a son of Poseidon but the last being of an ancient race? What will the Olympians do when they find Percy? Will they try to kill him or befriend him? (Sorry I'm not that good at summaries LOL)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just an intro to the story so sorry that it is kinda short but I hope that you enjoy it and plz tell me what you think. Thx for reading!**

 **Chapter 1: The Last Of His Kind/(Intro)**

 **3rd POV**

"Mother please don't leave me!" cried an eight year old boy as a beautiful woman lay in his arms. The woman had smooth black hair that reached to the center of her back and beautiful emerald eyes. On her back where two pearl white wings that shone dimly with a white and calming light.

"Percy, please listen to me. I will always be with you, even if you can't see me I will always be in your heart watching over you."

Percy looked at his mother as her body started turning transparent. "But I still have so much I want to do with you!" said Percy as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't cry my little angel, we will meet again, but until than be a good boy and grow into a fine man that cares for others." With those last words Percy's mother disappeared leaving nothing but white dust which flew away in the wind.

"I promise , I won't disappoint you mother." With those words Percy got and wiped of his tears. When he opened his eyes it was a sight to behold, they were a beautiful emerald green color that he had inherited from his mother. However, he had a golden ring around his irises which he inherited from his father Gabriel.

His father Gabriel was one of the archangels that fought in the war against Chaos, and in the process was injured which made him fade faster than his mother. However before he passed away he gave Percy two beautiful white blades that had drawings of silver flames on them.

The swords held unimaginable power that made Zeus's master bolt look like a twig in comparison. The swords once belonged to Order himself, but before he went into hibernation from fighting his sister Chaos he gave the swords to the archangels to protect.

However after the rise of the gods on Earth people stopped believing in God and overtime caused him to fade. After a while the angels began to fade one after the other until only a few of them remained. The last humans that had remembered them died long ago and the modern ones believed in to the gods.

As the archangels kept fading the swords kept were passed on until they were given to the last archangel and the last angel of all.

He was the last of his kind, the strongest, and he will be remember for all eternity. His name was Percy Jackson, the last Archangel.

Percy had raven black hair that perfectly suited his eyes and made them look even more beautiful than ever. He had a nice tan and his wings were so marvelous that they were hard to describe. They were so white that it made the color white as we know it look black and dirty.

As Percy walked through the streets memories flashed through his mind and a few drops of tears fell to the ground. Percy started to run as the ground under him became to crumble and disappear. He ran as fast as he could before jumping of what remained of the ground and began to free fall down to Earth.

He gained speed as he got closer and closer towards Earth, he covered himself with his wings to block the intense wind pressure and the heat as he began to burn. Getting faster and faster Percy was falling down to Earth. Finally you could see land, the mountains, and the giant bodies of water that covered this planet.

As he got closer to the ground he started to open his wings to slow down. Hiis wings shone a brilliant white as the sun shone on them. Percy slowly started to lose speed but, it was not enough, he crashed into the ground with insane speed that would kill anyone else instantly.

Only dust could be seen for miles and nothing else. When the dust cleared there was a huge crater in the ground. Broken trees were everywhere and a bunch of other debris. However, in the middle of the crater stood Percy Jackson on one of his knees with his wings extended.

He looked dangerous, yet beautiful. It was like his beauty could kill you. As he got up and brushed of the dust from himself he looked around. "Well, Artemis and Pan are sure going be here any minute now." With that he flew into the air and with a flap of his wings flew away leaving a sonic boom behind.

Only minutes later Artemis and Pan flashed to the spot to find themselves in a huge crater. "What the heck happened here?" exclaimed Pan at the destruction of all the nature around him.

"I don't know" replied Artemis as she picked up a white feather. She examined it as she took in its beauty. "Look at this" said Artemis as she showed Pan the feather.

"This feather does not belong to a bird."

Pan took the feather as he examined it. "You're right, we should report this to the council." With that the two immortals flashed away.

The two immortals flashed into the council room to find Zeus and Hera fighting again.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Herald as she hit Zeus with a frying pan in the face.

"How dare you cheat on me again, you're a disgrace of a man. You can't stay loyal for even one month."

"W-wait, I can explain!" said Zeus as he dodge an incoming frying pan.

"No more excuses, I'm tired of all of this" said Herald as she swung the frying Pan again.

After more arguing and shouting, the two finally noticed Pan and Artemis.

"What brings you here?" said Zeus a bit happily that his wife got distracted. "We have news for the council" said Artemis as she walked up to her throne and sat down. Meanwhile Pan summoned his own throne as he sat down.

Zeus raised his thunderbolt and smashed it into the ground sending thunder throughout the sky.

Within minutes the rest of the Olympians flashed in. "What's the matter brother?" asked Poseidon as he sat down on his throne.

"My daughter has news to report."

All eyes turned to Artemis. "What's so important Arty?" asked Apollo with a grin on his face, knowing that his sister hated being called that.

"I told you to stop calling me that" said Artemis with annoyance in her voice.

"As to why I called you here is because of this" said Artemis as she pulled out the white feather.

"You summoned the council to tell us about a bird?" said Athena with annoyance. "It's not a birds feather that's the thing" replied Pan who had been sitting there quietly the whole time.

"Than who's is it?" asked Hermes?

"That we don't know, but we can tell you one thing is that it's from a divine being" replied Artemis.

"What do you suggest we do?"asked Poseidon.

"You're going to track it down and bring it to Olympus. It might be a threat to us all" said Zeus as he looked at Artemis, waiting for her response.

"With pleasure father" replied Artemis with a grin on her face before flashing away to get her hunters.

"Council dismissed" said Zeus as the rest of the Olympians flashed away along with Pan.

 **Hope you guys liked it and I'm more than happy to hear your opinions! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all of those who reviewed and I'm really glad you liked it. This chapter isn't very long so sorry if you were hoping for more. Also, I didn't edit it cuz I didn't really have time so there might be some typos. Anyways hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 2:Friend of Foe?**

 **Artemis POV**

"Ughh" I threw my knife at a tree in rage and annoyance. I was really pissed because I still haven't caught the being which appeared all those years ago.

It has been almost six years since I have been assigned this assignment but every time I get close, it manages to get away with ease. What made it even harder to capture was that it mostly traveled by air, leaving almost no traces of it on the ground except some white feathers that would fall from its wings from time to time.

I walked up to the tree to grab my knife while thinking of where the being could of went. "My Lady." I heard one of my hunters call out to me. "What is it?" I replied as I went towards the sound of her voice.

"Someone has been here not to long ago" said the huntress as I reached the area. I looked at what she was pointing to find some burned wood from a recent campfire, and a white feather on top of a log.

"It was here" I said as I picked up the feather. "It's really suspicious though, don't you think? Every time we find traces of whatever this being is we always find a feather. It's like it's toying with us and leaving us clues on purpose."

"But why would it do that? Is it underestimating us?" asked another one of my hunters.

"I don't know, but whatever its objective is it won't like it when I catch it, because I will show him what happens when you underestimate us." With that I looked around for any other clues that could help me track this being down.

Before long we found some footprints that led into a small clearing and just disappeared. "It seems he took off into the air from here" I said as I looked up to see where he was headed.

In the horizon she could see the Garden of Hesperides. "Girls lets go, it seems our target decided to pay a visit to a garden."

The hunters gathered all their things and ran towards the garden. The hunters ran as fast as if they were running in a field with no obstacles. They dodged the tree branches and jumped over the roots. Some of them even jumped from branch to branch at the same speed as the hunters who were running on the ground.

Within minutes the hunters have reached the entrance of the garden. "Stay here" I told my hunters as I went inside the garden. I walked through the garden as I admired the beauty of it.

Then I saw something which surprised me. On the ground lay an unconscious body of Hercules. I grinned as I saw his body all beat up and covered in his own blood. I never liked that son of Zeus he was the very definition of the man I hate.

As I passed his body I gave him a kick before moving on to see what was the reason that he was so badly injured. Before long I could hear a male voice which was followed by a female one.

I got closer and closer to see who it was. "Artemis I know you're there so come on out already." I heard the male voice say. I couldn't believe it, I, the goddess of the hunt was caught before I even made a move.

"How did you know I was there?" I said as I stepped out from my hiding place.

As I walked towards the sound of his voice I saw the unbelievable. Next to the tree sat a boy around the age of fourteen. He had emerald green eyes with a golden ring around his irises. He had raven black hair and a light tan.

From his back extended two majestic white wings that shone brilliantly in the light. However that wasn't what surprised me, next to his feet on the ground lay Ladon with one of its heads on his lap.

"H-how is this possible? Ladon never lets a single person near the tree!" The boy just laughed at my expression.

"I just let him read my thoughts and he saw that I wasn't here for the apples, so he didn't attack me. Instead he took a liking to me, it seems that he was lonely here."

"Anyways, you're coming with me to Olympus whether you like it or not." I said as I took out my bow and started to notch an arrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a female voice. I turned my head to the side to see a girl around the same age as the boy. I had totally forgotten she was here from all the unexpected things I just saw.

"Who are you?" I asked as I analyzed her. She had silky black hair, with volcanic colored eyes that matched her hair perfectly. She had a nice body built that wasn't muscular but you could tell that she wasn't a weakling either.

"Zoe Nightshade, I'm one of the Hesperides. Well more like an ex-hesperides now because of that scum Hercules" she said with hate and disgust in her voice.

"Well, you can tell all about it on Olympus, I'm sure Zeus will be more than happy to hear what happened to his son." I said with sarcasm in my voice as a small smile appeared on my face.

"Look I don't have to go anywhere, you couldn't catch me for six years even though I left clues all the time. But I'm really bored so I might as well go introduce myself to the other Olympians" replied the boy as he stood up and put Ladon's head on the ground gently.

"R u coming Zoe?" asked the boy.

"Sure, it's not like I have a home anymore, and Artemis plz don't forget to grab that scum. I don't want him to ruin this garden's beauty.

"Alright, lets go" sI said as she snapped her fingers to teleport Hercules to Olympus.

"You go on ahead, we'll be there in a second" said the boy.

"How do I know that you won't escape again?"

The boy looked at her with amusement before speaking. "I always keep my word Artemis, always and it would be wise of you if you remembered that. Now go before Zeus destroys Olympus because of what happened to Hercules."

I nodded my head as I shivered at the thought of engaging my father's wrath and flashed away to Olympus.

 **Percy POV**

"Finally!" I exclaimed when Artemis left. "That took forever, she hasn't left my tail for six years. It was honestly getting annoying that she couldn't catch me."

Zoe looked at me with amusement in her eyes. "Is that why you let her find you?"

"Yeah, I was getting bored and I wanted to spend some time with a certain daughter of Atlas" I said as I watched Zoe's cheeks redden a bit.

She punched me lightly on the shoulder in embarrassment. "So, are we gonna go now?"

"Yeah lets go." With that I picked up Zoe princess style as she blushed again and blasted off into the sky.

I flew higher and higher until we were higher than the clouds and then I stopped and just hovered in the air. "Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"Yeah" replied Zoe as she admired the puffy clouds that slowly moved through the sky.

I watched her as she looked into the horizon. She was beautiful, no, the word beautiful couldn't even describe her. The rays of the sun which shone on her left me paralyzed by her beauty.

I was lost in thought until I heard my name being called. "Percy, Percy you there?"

I came back to reality to find two volcanic eyes looking right into mine. I blushed as I turned my head away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, lets go" I said as I flapped my wings and flew towards Olympus.

 **Linebreak/3rd POV**

The Olympians sat in their thrones impatiently as they waited for the mysterious being to arrive.

"How long does he expect us to wait?" said Zeus with anger in his voice.

"Is he even coming?" asked Apollo with annoyance in his voice

"He said he will so can u shut up and wait" replied Artemis with a pissed off tone in her voice. Honestly they wouldn't shut up and it has only been five minutes.

Suddenly a huge wave of power hit the throne room. "Sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen" sounded a voice throughout the council room before something crashed in the middle of the room, raising a huge cloud of dust.

When the dust began to clear you could see a two figures standing in the center of the room.

"How dare you do this to the council room?" cried Zeus in anger as he raised his master bolt, ready to throw it at any moment.

"I wouldn't do that" said the male voice from within the cloud of dust. He extended his wings and cleared all the dust with one flap of his wings.

At the sight of him Aphrodite almost passed out. "Are you single?" was the first thing she asked.

The male just laughed "Yes I am, and sorry you're not my type."

Aphrodite gasped that was the first time someone had rejected her, but it only made her want him more.

"And Zeus I thought I told you to put that away already" said the male in an annoyed voice.

Zeus's face turned red in anger. "Who are you to command me, the king of the gods?"

The male just laughed "I'm Percy Jackson, the last archangel, and servant of the one true God."

"The one true God? You mean Chaos?" asked Athena.

Percy laughed at this "I see Chaos never told anyone about her father. Well let me tell you something. In the beginning there was God and us, the angels. However God later made Chaos and Order from his essence because he wanted kids.

However Chaos wanted to take her father's throne and rebelled against him with the help of one of the ex-archangels, Lucifer. We won the war, but Order was very weakened from fighting his sister and went into hibernation.

The ones who rebelled were sent down to Earth and the angels turned into demons while Lucifer became an archdemon.

"Why didn't God just stop Chaos himself if he is so powerful?" asked Poseidon.

"Well you see, God's power is so strong that if he were to attack someone with his weakest attack nothing would remain afterwards."

"Why are you the last one if you won the war?" asked Ares who started to pay attention when war was mentioned.

Well after God left to the void, we had no one to serve and overtime began to fade until only I was left.

"How old are you exactly than?" asked Hera with curiosity. "I'm fourteen, and if you're wondering how I know all this is because we are born with all the knowledge that our parents had.

"Well, I don't care who you are as long as you swear loyalty to Olympus" said Zeus as he tried to get this powerful being on his side.

"I won't swear my loyalty to anyone except God" said Percy with a blank expression on his face.

"However I won't attack you, since you aren't of any threat to me." Zeus nodded and was about to disband the meeting until he noticed the Hesperide. "HOW DARE YOU BRING A TITAN'S DAUGHTER HERE?" shouted Zeus in rage as he raised his master bolt with fury.

Percy laughed at this "Then who are you? Wasn't your own father a titan?"

Zeus's face reddened in anger. "I don't care, she must die!" With that he threw the master bolt straight at Zoe with a smile on his face thinking that she would die.

However his face turned pale when Percy just caught the master bolt like it was nothing and broke it like a stick.

"Don't you dare harm even one piece of hair on her body!" replied Percy with a straight face as he threw the broken master bolt to the side of the room.

"Listen closely and listen well Zeus. If you or any of the Olympians harm her, I swear in God's name that the next time you see me will be your last."

The room turned pitch black for a few seconds before the light returned. All the Olympians looked pale at the thought of him being an enemy.

"Lets go Zoe" said Percy as he grabbed her hand and extended his wings ready to lift off.

"Oh yeah and Zeus, say hello to your son for me." With those words he flew into the air with the titan's daughter.

"After a few seconds passed Zeus's face turned tomato red in rage as he realized what Percy meant about his son. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS PERCY JACKSON, JUST YOU WAIT!" With that Zeus flashed away followed by the rest of the Olympians.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I hear more from you! Until later!**


End file.
